Mis relatos cortos
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Aqui iré publicando los relatos cortos que vaya escribiendo. Algunos me conoceréis por fanfics de Naruto y demás pero... espero os gusten también estás historias . Añadido Mute Demonic
1. ¿Sueño o realidad?

Iba caminando por mi antiguo barrio con calma y a paso lento. Desde que abandoné el colegio de esta zona, no había vuelto a poner los pies en el. De eso harían ya alrededor de unos dos años.

Pasé entonces por delante de un portal de un antiguo amigo mío que no veía desde hacía tiempo, de hecho esos dos años, pues al trasladarme a vivir a otro barrio por este casi ni pasaba, solo para venir a clase, y cuando terminé la clase ya deje de venir.

El portal estaba abierto, así que se me ocurrió ir a hacer una visita. La puerta del portal estaba abierta y para mi extrañeza, la de la casa también. Así que entre.

Oía voces, pero todo estaba oscuro, solo veía como que había una luz al girar a la derecha al pasillo, hacía el fondo. Iba a ir a girar hacía la derecha cuando a mi izquierda vi una puerta entre abierta.

Recordé la habitación. Era la habitación de Carolina, la hermana pequeña de Héctor. Tenía cinco años menos que yo, por lo que ahora tendría trece. De pronto apareció una señora ya entrada en edad, con el pelo canoso y muy menuda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? – Preguntó con voz ronca y mirándome con algo de miedo.

- Eh… esto… Verá venía a hacer una visita y la puerta estaba abierta…

- ¿Quién es, madre?

La voz provenía del fondo del pasillo, en la única habitación iluminada de toda la casa. Era una voz de mujer que reconocí al instante.

- ¡Soy yo! ¡Óscar!

Tras un breve silencio se la volvió a oír.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pasa, pasa!

Le pedí disculpas a la madre de Marta por haberla asustado y por haber entrado sin permiso y me dirigí hacía esa habitación. En seguida comprendí porque toda la casa estaba tan oscura a pesar de hacer un enorme sol en la calle. Todas las persianas de todas las habitaciones estaban bajadas a más no poder. ¿Pero explicaba eso que no hubiera ni un poco de luz en el pasillo?

Entré en la habitación, que era el salón de la casa. La luz la emitía una lámpara que estaba en un escritorio, al lado de un ordenador donde marta trabajaba. Ella era la madre de Héctor y Carolina. Estaba usando el ordenador. Al cerrar yo la puerta se giró para mirarme.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Has crecido mucho.

Le sonreí y asentí con algo de vergüenza. Llevaba unas gafas para usar el ordenador. Su pelo era corto y de color castaño y también era menuda, como su madre. Bueno y como la mía. Por lo general, siempre era más alto yo que los demás. Salvo por los que medían más del metro ochenta y cinco.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno, pasaba por el barrio y se me ocurrió hacer una visita. ¿Dónde están Héctor y Carolina?

- Héctor esta trabajando y Carolina vendrá dentro de poco de la academia.

Era verdad, que cabeza la mía. Héctor quería irse a vivir fuera de casa con su novia y llevaba trabajando ya un tiempo porque se había dejado los estudios.

Oí como alguien venía corriendo desde el fondo. Entro entonces una chica. Pelo corto, negro como el carbón, y para mi sorpresa apenas se había empezado a desarrollar, de hecho a pesar de que había crecido no había cambiado mucho de físico. Era Carolina.

- ¡Mamá!

Carolina corrió hacía su madre, parecía algo triste por algo. Se le salían las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa Carolina?

- ¿¡Y Héctor!? ¡Me prometió venir hoy a la playa conmigo!

- Ya sabes que esta trabajando y no puede dejarlo.

- Pero si me lo prometió… Además… papá no me dijo que no me dejaría ir sola, que tenía que ir con alguien.

- Venga, va Carolina….

- Yo puedo ir contigo si quieres – dije.

Fue en ese momento cuando Carolina se percató que yo estaba allí.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Eso realmente me chocó.

- Soy yo. Óscar. ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Carolina me miró de arriba a abajo y entonces pareció recordar.

- ¿¡De verdad eres tú!?

Se me lanzó y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Como no era de otra manera, era más alto que ella y solo me llegaba hasta el pecho.

- ¿¡De verdad me vas a llevar!?  
- Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer esta mañana. Y aún es pronto, así que… No hay problema.

Después de darme las gracias, se marcho corriendo a su habitación para prepararse.

- Me haces un gran favor.

- No es nada.

Decidí pasar a ver si Carolina estaba ya lista. Salió corriendo por la puerta chocándose conmigo y casi tirándome. Estaba claro que estaba ya lista. Tras despedirnos de su madre, nos marchamos.

Seguía preocupándome. Seguía siendo una niña a pesar de que ya tenía una edad. Pero… ¡un momento! ¿¡Por qué pienso esas cosas!? Si ella está así es porque aún es una cría, ¿no? Bueno da igual.

No sé porque, pero el viaje se me hizo realmente corto. O quizás es que ni me di cuenta de que caminábamos, porque en un segundo ya estábamos en la playa. ¿Tan corto se me había hecho la caminata? Porque se suponía que había un trecho de su casa hasta aquí. La hora nadie la quita.

Carolina se quito enseguida la ropa que llevaba encima del bañador y se fue corriendo al agua. Yo simplemente me senté en la arena para vigilarla.

La playa estaba tan llena como siempre, nada fuera de lo normal. De golpe Carolina salió del agua.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté extrañado viendo las ganas que tenía antes de venir - ¿Ya te has cansado?

- No, es que quería dejar esto. – Dijo quitándose lo único que cubría su cuerpo, el bañador que cubría su aún inocente monte de Venus - ¿Me lo guardas?

- ¿Vas a bañarte desnuda? – Pregunté de manera tonta. Ya la conocía y desde niña rara vez la había visto bañarse con algo puesto. Le gustaba más la libertad de estar desnuda en el mar. Bueno, en el mar y en casa. En verano se pasaba todo el día en bolas que yo recordará.

- Si. ¿No puedo?

- Yo no soy quién para prohibirte nada.

- Pero seguro que si mi padre te ve te preguntará si hice algo así… y a él no le gusta que haga estas cosas.

- No diré nada, palabra.

- ¡Gracias!

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió de nuevo al agua, a seguir nadando. Tardó como cosa de una hora en salir. Yo me entretuve contemplando las vistas. Me gusta mirar el mar, no hay nada más relajante que eso.

Cuando salió del agua se secó el cuerpo y luego se vistió cuando estuvo completamente seca. Decidimos volver andando y no en autobús. Aún era pronto así que un paseo nos vendría bien.

Por el camino me contaba cosas que me parecía no entender lo que decía, así que yo simplemente asentía. Lo único que entendí, fue lo que dijo cuando pasamos por delante de una edificio en construcción.

- Mira, es Héctor.

Me señalaba con el dedo al lugar donde estaba su hermano, que estaba sentando junto con un grupo de albañiles. Todos vestidos con el mono azul y los respectivos cascos de seguridad. Al vernos, levantó la mano y nos saludo.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí los dos juntos? – Preguntó extrañado de verme con su hermana.

- Óscar me acompañó a la playa en tú lugar.

- Ah eso… lo siento pero es que tuvimos problemas aquí y…

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – Pregunté interesado.

Héctor me los explico, pero si os soy sincero, no entendí nada de nada. Para mi sorpresa, me dijo que gracias por darle una solución y punto. Nada más. Luego se marchó a volver al trabajo.

Me giré para decirle a Carolina que nos volvíamos para casa, pero me la encontré tirada en un charco, llenándose de barro.

- ¿Pero qué haces ahí?

- Me he caído – me dijo casi llorando.

- Uf… así no te puedo llevar a casa. Será mejor que te des una ducha y lavemos la ropa. Con el calor que hace hoy supongo que se secará enseguida.

No había más remedio, fuimos a mi casa. Al abrir la puerta, oía un ruido en el interior. Cosa que me pareció muy rara, pues yo vivía solo. Entré con mucha cautela por si se tratará de un ladrón.

Poco a poco, llegué al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Era el salón. A través de los cristales de la puerta cerrada, me pareció ver a alguien arrodillado en el suelo. Me aparté para que no me viera y abrí de golpe la puerta para pillar in fraganti a quien fuera.

La chica me miró y yo a ella, sin saber que decir. Se trataba de Aurora. En sus manos tenía un paquete y el papel de regalo con el que lo estaba envolviendo.

- Esto… ¿puedo saber que haces?

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Envuelvo un regalo.

- Que graciosa. Me refería a la razón por la que estas en mi casa. ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Pues por la puerta.

Desde luego, me estaba sacando de mis casillas con esas respuestas.

- Bueno, esto ya esta.

Cogió la caja del regalo y se marchó por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando me fije. ¡Tenía el cuerpo de una cría de seis años! ¡Pero si eso era imposible! Aurora tenía mi misma edad. ¿O es que había encogido? No. Eso no era posible… ¿O sí?

Carolina se metió en la ducha corriendo y yo lavé su ropa, la cual enseguida se secó. La deje en el portal de su casa y yo me volví a la mía.

Seguía pareciéndome extraño. Dos personas que había visto hoy que se suponen que tendrían que estar ya, y perdonad la expresión, de puta madre en cuanto a cuerpo, y resulta que tienen cuerpo de cría. Pero no me cuadraban para nada las cosas. ¡Si Aurora tenía mi misma edad! No entendía nada.

De pronto oí una musiquilla. Miraba en todas partes en mi casa, pero no encontré nada. Fue entonces cuando de pronto me encontré levantándome de golpe en mi cama, en plena noche. Y el sonido resultó ser de mi móvil. Alguien me estaba llamando. Al mirar a la pantalla pude ver que era Claudia.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Hola! ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

- Pues… - mire el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana - . Teniendo en cuenta que aún es de madrugada y que estaba dormido… no para nada.

- ¡Genial! ¡Es que quería pedirte un favor!

- ¿Eh? ¿Un favor?

- Verás, estoy por la ciudad y me gustaría pedirte un consejo de un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿En la ciudad? – Claudia se mudó a Tenerife hace un año, así que desde entonces hablábamos o por Messenger o por móvil.

- Si. ¿Puedes quedar o no?

- Pero si son las tres de la mañana…

- A mi me parece buena hora.

- Supongo que si no quedo contigo ahora no me dejarás tranquilo.

- ¡Exacto!

- No hacía falta que lo dijeras con tanta alegría – pensé.

Quedamos en el centro de la ciudad y colgamos. Después de ese sueño tan raro, la verdad es que me apetecía despejarme un poco. Y caminar un poco quizás fuera la mejor opción.

Tarde cosa de veinte minutos en llegar, pero no vi por ningún lado a Claudia. ¿Había llegado demasiado pronto? No lo sabía, pero en fin. Me senté en un banco para esperarla.

La ciudad parecía algo tétrica por la noche. Sin nadie que la poblase. Espeluznante la verdad. Pero más horroroso fue el temblor de la tierra que comencé a sentir bajo mis pies.

Me levanté de golpe, mirando en todas direcciones. ¿Qué causaba ese temblor? No tuve que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

Un enorme barco navegaba por la carreta, como si de un coche se tratara. Lo más sorprendente, es que se movía con total facilidad por el asfalto, como si el suelo fuera agua.

- ¿¡Pero qué coño..!?

El barco giró de golpe y se dirigía hacía mí. Comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas. Era como si me persiguiese.

- ¡Joder! ¿¡Pero qué coño hace un barco navegando por la ciudad y persiguiéndome precisamente a mí!?

¿Qué podía hacer? Giraba varias calles para intentar despistarlo, pero no había manera. Corría de un lado a otro, pero siempre me seguía. Pasé por una frutería que tenía, no sabía porque, había muchas pieles de plátano. Por puro instinto los tiré.

O realmente estaba dentro de un sueño o en el mundo real había muchas cosas que no sabía, porque al pasar por encima de esas pieles de plátano, el barco se dio media vuelta y se colocó del revés.

- ¿E-Esto va en serio?

Llegué a pensar que me había desecho de él, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues se puso de nuevo en marcha y volvió a empezar a perseguirme. De nuevo a correr.

No tardé en llegar a un callejón sin salida, y el barco se acercaba peligrosamente hacía mí. Estaba claro. Estaba muerto. Si ese pedazo de transatlántico me pasaba por encima, estaba más que muerto.

Justo cuando me iba a arrollar, se paro de golpe.

- ¿P-Pero qué demonios?

- ¡Yujú! ¡Óscar!

Claudia apareció frente a mi, cayendo desde el cielo. ¿Habría saltado del barco? ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡Si estaba del revés! Nada de esto tenía sentido.

- Siento si llego tarde.

- Esto… oye Claudia bonita…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Me puedes explicar que hace un transatlántico en medio del centro de la ciudad y por qué vas tú en él!

- ¿Cómo que por qué? Pues para venir aquí, claro esta.

- ¡Y cómo explicas que se mueva por la ciudad!

- Pues navegando, como hacen todos los barcos.

Y lo dijo tan tranquila la tía.

- Mira, esto es lo que te quería enseñar.

- ¿El que…?

No sé lo que me iba a enseñar, porque de pronto el barco se puso de nuevo en marcha y me arrollo. O eso pensaba yo, porque el ruido de de la persiana golpeando el cristal me despertó. De nuevo estaba en mi habitación. Y tumbado en mi cama. En el reloj marcaban las dos de la mañana. ¿Sería de verdad esa hora?

Me salí al balcón a tomar el fresco y me encontré con un paisaje un tanto tétrico. De las farolas colgaban cuerpos ahorcados que ya llevaban por lo visto bastante tiempo ahí. La sangre parecía que ya había dejado hace tiempo de salir de las heridas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

Por la calle la cosa no era mejor. Había un sinfín de cuerpos tirados por ahí, al igual que un montón de coches destrozados y ardiendo y demás cosas. La sangre se encontraba por todos lados y lo que más aterraba del paisaje, un montón de cabezas cortadas y partidas en varios pedazos repartidos por toda la calle. ¿Habría más al otro lado?

Miré al cielo. No era el típico tono oscuro de noche, sino que el cielo tenía un color rojo sangre, que bañaba por completo todo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Podía ver como cuervos volaban por el cielo y aterrizaban en la calle para comer la carne de los muertos.

- ¿Ahora un sueño de terror? ¿O es que por fin los diputados han decidido acabar con sus vidas?

Pensé en ello. Primero había sido un sueño algo medianamente normal, de vida diaria. Luego otro de toque trágico en el que me moría siendo aplastado por un barco que me perseguía por toda la ciudad, ¿o más bien cómico? Y ahora uno de terror.

- Bueno, espero que al menos salga un hombre lobo o un vampiro sediento de sangre.

La puerta que daba a la escalera se abrió de golpe y entró un hombre enorme, podía medir perfectamente los dos metros y era muy corpulento., con la cabeza tapada por una bolsa de esas para guardar las patatas y me miró a frenético. Podía ver sus ojos hinchados y cargados de rabia a través de los agujeros que habían en la bolsa. Levantó en alto algo que agarraba con las manos y de pronto oyó como si el motor de algo se encendiera. Agarraba una motosierra que había puesto en marcha.

- Un tipo raro con una motosierra también me vale.

Se lanzó a atacarme y yo me escabullí tirándome al suelo y deslizándome por debajo de sus piernas. Pero… ¿ahora que hacía? No tenía nada con que atacarle. Bueno si que lo tenía. De pronto apareció a mi lado una vidriera con una escopeta. Me preparé para romperla con el codo, pero pensé que si esta vez no era un sueño, era mejor abrirla de manera natural, que luego recoger los cristales es una lata.

Apunté al tipo con la escopeta y el ni se inmuto. Pues si que estaba desquiciado de verdad. Una de dos, o estaba loco de verdad o se le había ocurrido ver sin parar esos reallity show tan malos de la tele, como eran… ¡a si! El Gran Hermano y OT. Es que ver eso es algo que desquicia a cualquiera de lo malo que es.

Bueno, en verdad desquicia ver cualquier cosa de la televisión hoy día, solo hacen basura rosa, así que si el pobre tipo había estado viendo la televisión últimamente, no me extraña que se haya deprimido y haya decidido acabar con la humanidad. Al menos el visto bueno es que si se ha cargado a los que hacían esos programas, ya no tendremos que volver a verlos nunca más y pueden que pongan algo mejor. O también algo peor.

El tipo comenzó a avanzar hacía mi, así que disparé sin pensármelo apuntando a su cabeza, la cual explotó cuando la bala entró en contacto con ella. Su cuerpo sin cabeza cayó al suelo.

- ¿Solo esto? Pues vaya un sueño de terror más soso.

¿Os ha pasado alguna vez que deseabais no decir algo que habéis dicho porque se cumplía? Pues bien, este fue mi caso. El cuerpo del tipo se levantó y de nuevo se dirigió hacía mí.

Le disparé con la escopeta, haciéndole un enorme agujero en su estomago, pero ni eso lo detuvo. O era inmortal o es que se le había ocurrido escuchar los últimos éxitos de operación triunfo y eso lo había vuelto muy loco.

Comencé a correr escaleras abajo y salí a la calle. Como esperaba, ese tipo me persiguió. Bueno, más bien su cuerpo, porque su cabeza ya no estaba en el lugar. Era un tanto asqueroso correr por la calle, ya que todo estaba lleno de cadáveres y cuerpos descuartizados. No paraba de pisar las entrañas de esa pobre gente. ¿Habría sido este tipo de la motosierra el causante?

Corrí hasta el final de la calle y me encontré en una nueva calle. Miré en todas direcciones y me alegró ver en una tienda un bidón lleno de gasolina. Esto ya parecía como si fuera un videojuego de esos de terror donde el protagonista consigue los objetos cuando los necesita, vamos, tipo Resident Evil.

Comencé a caminar de espaldas vertiendo la gasolina por el suelo y busqué por mis bolsillos. Por suerte llevaba el mechero encima. Pero un momento… ¿Cuándo demonios me había vestido yo? En fin, esperé que ese tipo apareciese y pisase la gasolina. Cosa que no hizo falta esperar mucho, pues enseguida apareció.

Tiré el mechero encendido y en muy poco tiempo se produjo una gran llamarada que lo envolvió en cuestión de segundos, comenzando a carbonizar su cuerpo. Si hubiese tenido aún la cabeza, estoy seguro de que el grito de dolor hubiera sido desgarrado, pero ya no la tenía, así que nada.

Pensaba que había acabado con el ya, pero me llevé la sorpresa de que aún en medio del proceso de conversión en carbón, me tiró la motosierra hacía mi, la cual comenzó a serrarme desde el hombro. Comencé a sentir un dolor infernal, no propio de este mundo…

Me levanté de golpe. Estaba empapado en sudor. ¿Había sido de nuevo un sueño? ¿Esta vez estaba en la vida real? Encendí la luz y miré la hora. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Aún quedaba un rato para que amaneciese, pero me daba miedo intentar dormir por si volvía a tener un sueño raro. Así que decidí irme al salón a ver la televisión. Primero pasé por la cocina y me tomé un trago del cartón de leche de la nevera.

No sé porque, pero esta no se encendía. Solo daba interferencias. Decidí correr las cortinas del salón para mirar a la calle y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la ciudad en la noche. Pero la llevaba clara si esperaba encontrarme con eso.

Lo que mis ojos vieron fue una ciudad destruida y una gran cantidad de platillos volantes atacando a humanos que huían corriendo o en coche. Algunos les atacaban con pistolas de rayos láser o desviaban sus tiros con espadas láser muy parecidas a las de los Jedi de Star Wars.

Y ya no era de noche, si no que ya era de día. Estaba claro que estaba en medio de otro sueño.

- ¿Ahora un sueño de una invasión alienígena?

Al menos, esto parecía más creíble que lo de mis otros sueños, pero en fin. ¿De verdad estaba soñando de nuevo? Todos los edificios que debían haber frente al mío estaban destruidos y casi cayéndose a pedazos.

Del cielo cayó un enorme robot que comenzó a caminar por la calle en dirección a los humanos que habían huido calle abajo, hacía el parque. Varios le disparaban con las pistolas, pero parecía no hacerle efecto. Entonces oí que lo único que le haría efecto sería la espada.

Me giré hacía la mesa del comedor y allí una espada láser, la cual tomé.

- ¿Ahora me toca luchar contra aliens?

Me pareció oír algo parecido a un llanto. Miré en todas direcciones pero no había nadie más. Estaba yo solo.

- ¿Pero dónde…?

Delante de mí, como si de un portal a otra dimensión se tratará, apareció una imagen en la que vi a mi madre acompañada de la madre de Héctor y de su hija. ¿Qué pasaba para que mi madre llorara? No lo sabía, pero me asusté al ver que había un cuerpo en la cama, bueno eso no me asusto, sino que lo que me asustó fue ver que el cuerpo tendido en la cama era el mío. Yo era el que estaba en esa cama. Y parecía ser la cama de la habitación de un hospital, porque vi llegar a alguien vestido de médico. ¿Esto era parte del sueño?

- Doctor, ¿cómo esta? – Preguntó mi madre.

- Esta en coma. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿¡En coma!? Entonces…

- Si. No sabemos cuando despertará ni si lo hará algún día. Puede despertarse ahora mismo, mañana o quizás dentro de veinte años.

- No puede ser… - mi madre cayó de rodillas al suelo y estalló en el llanto. Marta se arrodilló a su lado intentando consolarla.

- Todo ha sido culpa mía… - dijo Carolina casi entrando en llanto también - . Si no hubiese hecho la tonta, ahora estaría bien. Por mi culpa ese coche…

- ¿Coche?

De pronto noté un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cientos de imágenes vinieron a mi mente. ¡Ya me acordaba!

Había quedado con Claudia, que había venido a pasar unos días a la ciudad y había quedado conmigo para comprar un regalo sorpresa para su novio para cuando volviese. Aunque al final lo compró y yo no sabía lo que era. En el camino de vuelta nos encontramos con Carolina, que cruzó cuando el semáforo estaba en ámbar y un coche. venía disparado para cruzar el semáforo antes de que este se pusiera rojo y yo sin pensármelo, me lancé y la empujé para que no le golpeará el coche y me llevó a mi por delante. Lo único que recuerdo de ese coche, es que era rojo y me pareció que la matrícula de la parte delantera no estaba, sino que llevaba una plata en la que ponía "TITANIC"

- La policía ha arrestado al conductor – dijo el doctor - . Conducía bastante borracho, por lo que cuando le han dicho que ha atropellado a un joven se ha echado a llorar. Si quiere puede denunciarlo claramente….

- Sí. Lo haré… - dijo mi madre, demostrando las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento.

- De momento tendremos a su hijo en una habitación en observación un par de días. Le avisaremos ante cualquier cosa. Lo mejor ahora es que descanse.

- Si… gracias.

Mi madre se marchó con Marta y su hija. Dejando mi cuerpo allí solo, tendido en la cama y conectado a varios aparatos.. Así que estaba en coma y hasta el día que despertase estaría soñando… que mal…

Ahora mis sueños anteriores tenían sentido. El primero relacionado con mi encuentro con Carolina y porque el ir a la playa… allí fue donde nos la encontramos. Y el otro con Claudia, el regalo y el barco, aunque no veía sentido para el tío de la motosierra. A no, espera. Si que tenía sentido. La noche anterior había jugado a un juego donde un tipo gigante te atacaba con una motosierra. Si es cierto, todos los sueños tenían sentido. Claro… también tiene sentido la aparición de Aurora… Claudia y yo habíamos estado hablando de cuando éramos unos críos y ella salió en la conversación… Ya entiendo todo. Bueno… salvo este último sueño.

Miré por la ventana y vi al robot pasando frente a mi ventana. Luego miré el sable láser que sostenía en mi mano y no hice otra cosa más que sonreír.

- Bueno, este es mi mundo ahora. Así que… ¡a disfrutarlo mientras pueda como si esto fueran unas pequeñas vacaciones!

Salté por la ventana blandiendo la espada láser y ataqué al robot. A partir de ahora, esta es la vida que me esperaría hasta que despertase del coma. Puede que no sea nunca, pero esto serán como unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que puede que cumpla algunos sueños que jamás podría cumplir tan fácilmente en vida. Como por ejemplo luchar contra una horda de seres extraterrestres y ser el héroe de la Tierra. No está tan mal, ¿verdad?


	2. Mute Demonic

MUTE DEMONIC

Muchos son los libros que narran aventuras de terror. Los lees y piensas "eso son tonterías". El terror, el miedo, el pánico está representado en todas partes; en las películas… en los videojuegos… hasta por la radio te pueden transmitir esa sensación de terror que no te permite ir al baño de al lado de tu habitación porque el pasillo esta a oscuras. O de que en esa misma habitación donde estás tú hay alguien más…

Son cosas de las que admito siempre me he reído cuando la gente me ha contado que les ha pasado, pero ahora… el miedo ha poseído mi cuerpo y no soy capaz de moverme para otra cosa que no sea escribir lo que ahora voy a relataros.

Mi nombre es Miguel Fox, un simple estudiante de tercero de derecho en una universidad cualquiera de la ciudad de Madrid. Ahora mismo tengo 22 años… Sobre todo, os estaréis preguntando porque tengo tanto miedo. No es por haber visto una película de terror o por haber escuchado los últimos éxitos de Operación Triunfo, no… es porque a veces lo imposible puede convertirse en realidad, pero no eres capaz de comprenderlo hasta que tus propios ojos lo ven…

Hace unas horas, varios de mis amigos y yo vinimos a este pequeño pueblo, un pueblo que fue abandonado hace mucho años, poco después de la guerra civil. Raúl, un amigo nuestro, vino a este pueblo para cubrir una historia para un trabajo de periodismo. Pero no regreso… desapareció…

Vino buscando la verdad de lo que pasó en este pueblo. A pesar de que es un pueblo abandonado, dicen que sus habitantes nunca salieron de aquí, sino que todos murieron. O al menos eso se dice… Según algunas fuentes, se dice que varios soldados llegaron de pronto al pueblo, enviados aquí para proteger esta región, violaron a las mujeres y niñas, fusilaron a los hombres y después mataron a las mismas féminas que habían usado horas antes para fornicar.

Pero es una verdad que nunca se descubrió. Algunos dicen que este acto de explotación sexual duró tanto como la guerra y que, para no dejar testigos, mataron a toda la gente del pueblo. Lo más sorprendente es… que los soldados que fueron enviados a este lugar nunca regresaron. Se cuenta que fueron maldecidos por su cruel acto. Que fueron condenados a pagar su pecado sufriendo por toda la eternidad. Castigo bien merecido. Castigo dado por Moreik, dios olvidado en la antigüedad. Pero… ¿qué paso en realidad?

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, vinimos yo, Katty, Esmeralda y Enrique. Llegamos cosa del medio día. La última pista que tuvimos fue una llamada que recibimos el mismo día que desapareció. Yo fui el último en hablar con él…

- ¿Si? ¿Raúl eres tú?  
- ¡Tíos! ¡No os lo vais a creer! ¡He descubierto la verdad de lo que paso aquí! ¡Esto es una pasada!  
- ¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Te has vuelto a colocar con la maría o qué?  
- Esta gente… tíos estaban locos. Eran… ¡unos auténticos lunáticos! Aquí pasaron cosas que ni os las imaginaríais. ¡Hay una gran verdad detrás de todo esto!  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
- Ya os lo contaré todo cuando vuelva. ¡Nos vemos!

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que oí de él…

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, todo parecía normal. Varias casas estaban en ruinas. Suponemos que debieron sufrir en su día algún tipo de ataque durante la guerra. Pero muchas se mantenían en buen estado. Buscamos por todos lados, pero en ninguno dimos con nuestro amigo. Solo encontramos su móvil destrozado en lo que parecía ser un viejo almacén de suministros de dos plantas.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Preguntó Esmeralda preocupada. Era normal. Ella era su novia.  
- Se le puede haber caído y pisarlo sin darse cuenta. Ya sabes como es – le respondí intentado tranquilizarla.  
- Aún así – intervino Enrique - .Busquemos por las casas que hay más allá.

Y eso hicimos, pero en ningún lado encontramos nada. Por los alrededores existía un antiguo templo al que fuimos. En el interior de este había la escultura más horrorosa que jamás hayamos visto. Algo parecido a un hombre, sujetaba por el cuello a otro hombre más pequeño, mientras con su mano libre le sacaba los intestinos.

- ¿Pero qué coño es eso? – Preguntó Enrique.  
- No lo sé. ¿Tú que crees Katty?

Katty examinó la estatua. Desde niña le han interesado todo lo relacionado con la adoración a dioses y demás en templos antiguos.

- Teniendo en cuenta lo bien hecha que esta… y viendo la expresión del hombre al que esta destripando, podría ser la figura representativa de un Dios.  
- ¿De un Dios? – Preguntamos todos.  
- El hombre no parece resistirse a ser destripado, ni siquiera muestra dolor ante tal cosa. Debe ser algo parecido a un sacrificio o algo por el estilo. O quizás una entrega.  
- ¿Y no sabes de que deidad se trata?  
- Mm… podría ser una representación de muchos dioses. Durante toda la historia se han dado leyendas de dioses sanguinarios como Esus en la mitología celta o Ares, el dios de la guerra griego.  
- Sea como sea… no me gusta nada estar aquí – dijo Esmeralda - . Vayámonos.

Salimos del templo. Tampoco allí había ninguna pista del posible paradero de Raúl.

- ¿Dónde se ha podido meter ese idiota?

Enrique ya empezaba a perder los estribos. Como todos. El lugar desde luego no era nada agradable. A pesar de ser un pueblo antiguo, era grande. Lo curioso es que no se haya hablado más de este lugar en las noticias ni documentales de historia.

- No quiero estar aquí… - Esmeralda comenzó a temblar y tartamudear - . Cuentan cosas horribles de este lugar… de que quién viene a este sitio nunca vuelve.

En ese momento nos reímos. Los lugareños del pueblo anterior nos habían dicho lo mismo, pero nos pareció una tontería. El que no volvía seguro que era porque se perdía. Pero cuanta razón tenía Esmeralda. Decidimos volver al pueblo para buscar de Si no encontrábamos nada, pues intentaríamos buscar pistas por los alrededores. Nos dividimos en dos grupos. Por un lado fuimos yo y Katty, y por otro Enrique y Esmeralda.

Toda el área que examinamos nosotros parecía normal. Un viejo hospital abandonado, la casa del alcalde… Todo parecía normal en verdad, hasta que oímos que Esmeralda gritaba. Corrimos hasta ella todo lo rápido que pudimos. La encontramos arrodilla, encogida en una pared.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – Preguntó Katty.

Estaba temblando. Parecía no percatarse de que estábamos allí.

- ¿¡Y Enrique!? ¿¡Dónde está Enrique!?

Débilmente, con una mano temblorosa, señaló hacía arriba. ¿Pero era eso posible? ¿Es que Enrique había hecho alguna payasada subiéndose al techo de una de las casas y le había gastado alguna broma de mala pasada a la pobre? Era propio de él. Pero ojalá hubiese sido solo eso…

Siguiendo la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo, hayamos a Enrique. O más bien su cuerpo sin vida… No sé que coño había pasado pero… estaba empalado en una enorme estaca de madera, saliendo la punta de esta por su boca. ¿Qué cojones había pasado ahí?

- ¡No puede ser…! – Katty se cayó de culo y retrocedió.  
- ¡Enrique!

Me acerque hasta la estaca. Enrique estaba a más de dos metros por encima mía. El poste esa cosa estaba chorreando de sangre que caía al suelo. ¿¡Pero qué coño le había pasado!?

- ¡Esmeralda! ¿¡Qué coño ha pasado aquí!?

Iba a decir algo, pero parecía que había visto algo que la horrorizo y salió corriendo.

- ¡Esmeralda!

Comenzamos a perseguirla. Giró a la derecha en una bifurcación, desapareciendo de nuestra vista al pasar por la casa. Cuando nos giramos, algo golpeó a Katty y cayó al suelo. Al mirar lo que era, pegó un fuerte gritó de terror. Lo que la había golpeado era la cabeza decapitada de Esmeralda, que la miraba con una expresión de pánico.

Miré al frente, viendo como el aún caliente cuerpo de mi amiga, que no dejaba de echar sangre por el lugar en donde había estado antes su cuello. Cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo, vi algo parecido a una sombra. Una sombra que desapareció.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Cogí a Katty, tirándole del brazo, y comenzamos a correr. Oía como unos pasos en todas partes. Como que algo nos perseguía, pero no lograba saber por donde venía ese sonido. Por simple acto reflejo, entramos en el hospital abandonado. Nada más entrar, cerré la puerta con todos los cerrojos de seguridad que había.

- Katty. ¿Estás bien?

Se había acuclillado junto a la puerta. Estaba temblando.

- ¿Oye?

Me miró. Su mirada parecía vacía.

- No te preocupes. Te prometo que saldremos de aquí. Solo tenemos que salir por la parte de atrás del hospital y llegar hasta el coche. Así podremos irnos.  
- ¿D-De verdad crees que vamos a poder escapar? – Tartamudeaba del miedo.  
- Claro que si. Ya lo verás.

Volví a tirar de ella y comenzamos a correr por el pasillo. Al fondo de este había una señal en el techo que indicaba que si girábamos a la izquierda encontraríamos la salida de emergencia. Eso hicimos. Tras correr otro extenso pasillo, llegamos a la puerta.

- Aquí es Katty. ¿Ves? Todo está bien.  
- Si, tienes razón. Todo esta bi-

No sé que demonios era lo que atravesó la puerta, pero atravesó el corazón de Katty y cayó muerta al suelo al instante.

- ¡Katty! ¡Katty!

Nada podía hacer por ella. Ya estaba muerta. Además, algo golpeaba la puerta intentando entrar. También oía como golpeaban las ventanas con fuerza para romper los cristales. Estaba claro que alguien o algo intentaba entrar. Comencé a correr en dirección contraria y giré el pasillo. Me dirigí a las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta.

Cuando puse el pie en el primer peldaño, oí en la lejanía como la puerta de emergencia cedía. Lo que fuera que me venía persiguiendo había logrado entrar. Ni me lo pensé y comencé a correr al segundo piso. El cual tenía una forma muy parecida al primero. Al llegar al nuevo piso, oí algo parecido a un gruñido, y al girarme vi como una sombra en el suelo se iba acercando poco a poco a las escaleras para empezar a perseguirme.

No lo pensé más y comencé de nuevo a correr, entrando en la primera habitación que encontré. Una habitación con varias camas. La misma en la que me encuentro ahora. Reforcé la única puerta que se podía usar como entrada, usando las camas como pila, y busqué algo que me pudiese servir como arma defensiva. Tuve suerte. No sabía porque, pero allí había una pistola. Pensé que podía ser de cuando la guerra, pero parecía muy nueva. No entendía mucho de tipos de armas, pero si como comprobar la munición. Le quedaban seis balas.

Me senté a esperar. Fuera lo que fuera lo que me perseguía no me pillaría sin luchar. Mientras esperaba, ojeé los papeles que había por el suelo. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al reconocer en ellos la letra de mi amigo Raúl.

Los leí. Hablaban de cosas del pueblo. De que durante la guerra este pueblo fue explotado cruelmente, pero que no todo lo que se narra es verdad. Que en verdad nada de lo que ocurrió aquí es tal y como se cuenta. Este pueblo era un fiel adorador de Dios. El Dios cristiano al que se consagraron. Pero pensaron que los había abandonado y empezaron a adorar al primer Dios que tuvieron antes de la llegada del Dios cristiano. El dios Moreik. Un Dios cruel y salvador, que protegía al pueblo siempre y cuando estos lo adorasen. El a cambio, les protegía de las amenazas forasteras.

- ¿Qué coño significa esto?

En los papeles también decía que si que hubo supervivientes del pueblo. Supervivientes de la guerra y de la masacre que en este se produjo. Los verdaderos adoradores del dios Moreik. Solo ellos se salvaron.

Había y siguen habiendo más hojas. Pero ya no tengo tiempo de leerlas. Una de esas cosas intento entrar, pero pude espantarla con la pistola, usando cinco de las seis balas que tenía. Algunas le debieron impactar, por el enorme y desgarrador grito de dolor que oí. Pero estaba claro que esa cosa iba a volver…

Así que aquí os dejo mi última petición. Si alguien encuentra estas anotaciones, primero deseo que les digan a mis padres y a mi hermana Celia que les quiero. Y segundo… si encuentran a Raúl, o su cadáver, o encuentran el mío… por favor, resolved que coño esta pasando aquí y desveladlo al mundo.

Me queda solo una bala, y no pienso dar el gusto a esa o esas cosas de pillarme sin munición y disfrutar mis gritos de dolor mientras acaban conmigo. Voy a poner punto y final a mi vida. Sea quien sea que me encuentre a mí o a estos papeles, os encargo resolver esto.


End file.
